mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elveera Mob
The Elveera was formed in 1995 by Phantom members who had split from the main group. The ex-dominant female Tenuvial became the dominant female. She was soon joined by Ectorius a wild male who had been the dominant male of the Phatnom. Ectorius died and a Vivian male Silks, one of the first born males of the Vivan, joined the group. The two brought the Elveera up in numbers in their long reign. After Tenuvial died and Silks left the group, Tenuvial's sister Eleusine became the new dominant female along with her nephew Dante. Jo Jo Hello became the dominant female in 2006 and was soon joined by a Young Ones male Habusu. After their deaths Chibuku Scub and Teabag took charge of the Elveera but their reign was breif. Today Scrawny leads the group with Whisker male Alonzo Mourning. Dominant Pair Elveera was formed in 1995 by the ex meerkats of the Phantom group. Tenuvial took dominant female and a Ectorius male took dominant male but afterwards was predated and the group was led by Tenuvial. Then some Vivian males joined the group and Silks took dominant male and became Tenivial's longterm partner. Silks was predated and his son Dante took over as dominant male. Then Tenuvial was predated and her daughter Eleusine took dominant female. Eleusine died from disease and Dante left the group. Three Young Ones males joined the group. Eleusine's daughter Jo Jo Hello took dominant female. Young Ones male Habusu took dominant male beside Jo Jo Hello. After both Jo Jo Hello and Habusu died from disease, Jo Hello's dather Chibuku Scud took female dominance with Teabag. After Teabag and Chibuku Scub died Scrawny assumed dominance. However the next month Teabag was displaced by Alonzo Morning. Today Scrawny and Alzono Mourning are the dominant pair. Current Members The Elveera have 20 members as of December 2012. Scrawny (VEF121) Dominant female Alonzo Mourning (VCDM100 ) Dominant Male Marth (VEM152) Roy (VEM153) Simon (VEM154) Pollina (VEF155) Halen (VEF156) Andrew (VEM157) Darcy (VEF158) Miss Bella (VEF159) Trent (VEM160) Snowball (VEF161) VEF162 VEF163 VEM164 VEM165 VEP166 VEP167 VEP168 VEP169 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Elveera. Tenuvial (VPF001) VPF002 VPM003 Ectorius (VPM004) VPF005 VPM006 VPM007 VPF008 Silks (VVM002) Eleusine (VEF001) Phoenix (VEM005) Raul (VEM020) VEF021 Bettik (VEF022) VEF034 Kalahari Girl (VEF061) Sexy Scurrie (VEF065) Dr. Kimble (VZZF017) Goblin (VEM069) Nereid (VEM070) Imp (VEF071) Sprite (VEM072) Elf (VEF073) Jo Jo Hello (VEF074) Flo Jo (VEF076) Mojo (VEF077) Cotton Eye Joe (VEF078) Von Homblot aka The Baron (VEM080) Dante (VEM085) Pyro (VEM086) Billabong (VEM091) Calvin (VEM092) Hobbes (VEF093) Mellow Marsh (VEM094) Dangermouse (VEM095) Airwould (VEM096) Knightrider (VEM097) The Brain (VEM098) Penfold (VEM099) Pinkie (VEF100) Homer (VEM101) Marge (VEF102) Chatouilleux (VE?103) Chocolatine (VEF104) George (VEF106) Sid (VEM107) Ash (VEM108) Jones (VEM109) Lambert (VEF110) Parker (VEF111) Ripley (VEM112) Habusu (VYM110) Teabag (VYM113) Biltong (VYM114) Gijima (VEM118) Kangela (VEF119) Chibuku Scud (VEF120) Scrawny (VEF121) Mr. Scruff (VEM122) Beebop (VEF124) Rocksteady (VEM125) Tutu (VEM126) Sokubwe (VEF127) Sisulu (VEPM128) Luthuli (VEPM129) Mitsuyo (VEF130) James Bond (VEP131) Vidy (VEF132) Nathalie (VEF133) Togo (VEM134) Lena (VEF135) Keito (VEM136) Winnie (VEM137) Mika (VEM138) Oskar (VEM139) Kumba (VEF140) Chil Sung (VEM141) Cuzco (VEM142) Manfred (VEM143) Eliza (VLF144) Rohan (VEM145) Swiper (VEM146) Diego (VEM147) Dora (VEF148) Boots (VEM149) Anna May (VEF150) Parkour (VEM151) Alonzo Mourning (VWM100) Marth (VEM152) Roy (VEM153) Simon (VEM154) Pollina (VEF155) Halen (VEF156) Andrew (VEM157) Darcy (VEF158) Miss Bella (VEF159) Trent (VEM160) Snowball (VEF161) VEF162 VEF163 VEM164 VEM165 VEP166 VEP167 VEP168 VEP169 Rival Mobs Elveera territory borders Starsky Mob, Vivian Mob and Young Ones Mob. They also encounter the Frisky sometimes. History July 1995: Phantom members formed the group. Tenuvial and August 1995: Tenuvial gave birth to Eleusine and Phoenix. March 1998: Tenuvial gave birth to Miles. September 1998: Tenuvial gave birth to Raul,VEF021 and Bettik. February 1999: Tenuvial gave birth to Dibble,Grub and Cuthbert. August 1999: '''Tenuvial gave birth to Dante and Vergil '''January 2000: Tenuvial gave birth to Bandit, Joey, Mimi and Sparkey. Bettik gave birth to Goblin, Nereid, Imp and Elf. Dibble died. August 2000: Tenuvial gave birth to Calico, Cambric, Damask and Taffeta. November 2000: '''Silks died. Dante became the new dominat male. '''December 2000: Tenuvial was pregnant. January 2001: Grub died. Tenuvial gave birth to Magenta, Pinkie, Scarlet and Violet. April 2001: '''Tenuvial was predated. Eleusine new dominant female. '''May 2001: Eleusine gave birth to Leucoheaeus, Mandrillus, Sphinx and Zobus. October 2001: Eleusine gave birth to France Man, Kalahari Girl, Kenya,Muljane, Sexy Scurrie and Rewnzori. January 2002: Eleusine gave birth to Karinijiong, Kikuyu, Masaai, Samburu and Wanderobo. September 2002: Eleusine gve birth to Udzungwa, Uluguru, Usambara and Taita. October 2002: Eleusine was pregnant again. November 2002: '''Eleusine gave birth to Cotton Eye Joe, Mojo, Von Hambolt, Flo Jo, J Lo and Jo Jo Hello. '''April 2003: Eleusine gave birth to Pyro October 2003: '''Eleusine gave birth to Billabong, Calvin, Hobbes and Mellow Marsh. '''January 2004: '''Eleusine was prgenant. '''February 2004: '''Eleusine gave birth to Airwolf, Nightrider, Dangermouse and The Brain. Sexy Scurrie was pregnant. '''March 2004: '''Sexy Scurrie gave birth to Penfold ad Pinky. '''October 2004: '''Eleusine was pregnant. Kalahari Girl, Sexy Scurrie and Dr. Kimble were evicted and left the group to form the Nomads. '''November 2004: Eleusine gave birth to Chocolatine, Chatouilleux, Ciayak, Homer and Marge. Janaury 2005: Eleusine was pregnant. February 2005: Eleusine gave birth to George and Sid. July 2005: One group encouter with Vivian. August 2005: Eleusine was pregnant Sepmeber 2005: Eluesine gave birth to Ash, Joans, Lamber and Parker December 2005: Eleusine died. Jo Jo Hello became the new dominant female. January 2006: Dante, Pyro, Knightrider, Airwolf, Dangermouse, The Brain, Mellow Marsh and Penfold left the group to rove and formed the Invaders. Habusu, Biltong and Teabag joined the group. Habusu took male dominance. February 2006: '''Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. '''March 2006: '''Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Gijima, Kangela and Chibuku Scud. '''August 2006: '''Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Scrawney and Mr Scruff. '''Septeber 2006: '''Teabag and Biltong went roving. '''October 2006: Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. November 2006: '''Jo Jo Hello gave birth to VEF123. '''December 2006: Lambert was pregnant. Janaury 2007: '''Lamber gave birth to Beebop and Rocksteady. '''February 2007: '''Two encounters with a wild mob. '''March 2007: Teabag went roving. April 2007: 15 members. Jo Jo Hello and Habusu were dominant. May 2007: '''One encounter with Lazuli. '''June 2007: '''Two encouneter with Rascals '''October 2007: Teabag fougth with Habusu for dominance but lost and was evicted. November 2007: Chocolatine, George and Parker were left the group and formed the Berserk. One Lazuli and a wild group. December 2007: Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. She evicted Lambert, Parker and Marge who left the group and formed the Simspons. January 2008: '''Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Sobukwe, Sisulu, Luthuli, Tutu and Mitsuyo. '''February 2008: '''One encounter with Young Ones '''March 2008: '''One encounter with Young Ones and Totoya. '''April 2008: '''Jo Jo Hello gave birth to James Bond, Vidy and Nathalie. '''May 2008: One encounter with Toyota group. June 2008: Two encounters with Frisky July 2008: One encounter with Aztecs and Toyota. Beebop left the group and formed the Pikmin. August 2008: '''Chibuki Scud was pregnant. '''September 2008: Chibuku Scud gave birth to Lena, Keito and Togo October 2008: Jo Jo Hello was pregnant. She evicted Chikuku Scub, Kangela and Scrawny November 2008: Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Winnie, Mika and Oskar. Axel appeared. December 2008: '''Habusu died, Teabag took dominance. Ash, Gijima, Mr. Scruff went roving. Two encounters with Toyota. '''January 2009: '''Chibuku Scub was pregnant. Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff left the group and formed the Quetzals. '''February 2009: Chibuku Scub gave birth to Kumba, Chil Sung and Cuzco. One encounter with Aztecs March 2009: '''Two encounter with Young Ones and Totoya. '''April 2009: Nathalie was pregnant. Teabag went roving. May 2009: Nathalie gave birth to Rohan, Manfred and Eliza. June 2009: Jo Jo Hello was predated. Chibuki Scub assumed dominance. Axel appeared one. July 2009: Rocksteady, Tutu, Sisulu and Luthuli left the group and formed the Yahoo. August 2009: Chibuku Scud was pregnant. Kangela, Scrawny, Mitsuyo and Sokubwe were evicted. Kangela, Mitsuyo, Vidy and Nathalie were evicted and left the group. September 2009: '''Chibuku Scub lost her litter. Scrawny and Sokubwe were pregnant. '''October 2009: Scrawny and Sokubwe lost their litters. Chibuku Scub was pregnant. Scrawny, Sokubwe and Lena were evicted. Biltong went roving twice. One encounter with Young Ones November 2009: '''Chibuku Scub lost her litter. Lena was pregnant. Biltong and Togo went roving. Three encounters with Starsky. '''December 2009: Lena gave birth to Swipper, Diego, Dora and Boots. Janaury 2010: '''Chibuku Scub aborted. Teabag, Biltong, Togo and Keito went roving.One encounter with a Starsky '''February 2010: Teabag, Biltong, Togo, Keith and Chil Sung went roving. One encounter with Toyota and Frisky March 2010: Chibuku Scub was pregnant but aborted. Scrawny, Sokubwe and Lena were evicted. One encounter with a Frisky. April 2010: Kumba was pregnant. Teabag, Biltong, Togo and Keito went roving. One encounter with Starsky. May 2010: Kumba gave birth to Anna May and Parkour. June 2010: '''Teabag went roving. '''July 2010: Chibuku Scub was pregnant. August 2010: Chibuku Scub aborted. Both Chibuku Scub and Teabag died from TB. Scrawny became the dominant female. Biltong and James Bond left the group and joined the Starsky. One encounter with Starsky. Spetember 2010: Alonzo Morning joined the group and became the new dominant male. Winnie, Mika and Oskar left the group and joined the Prarie Dogs. October 2010: Kumba aborted. Togo, Keito, Cuzco and Chil Sung went roving and were absent. November 2010: '''Togo, Keito, Chil Sung and Cuzco left the group and formed the Pilgrims. Two encounters with Starsky. '''December 2010: Scrawny was pregnant. Sokubwe, Lena and Kumba were evicted and left the group. One encounter with Racsals. Janaury 2011: Scrawny gave birth to Marth and Roy. Febuary 2011: '''Rohan went roving. One encounter with Young Ones and two with Starsky. '''March 2011: Rohan and Swiper wet roving. Two encounters with Young Ones. April 2011: Scrawny was pregnant. Eliza, Dora and Boots were evicted. Two encounters with Vivian. May 2011:' '''Scrawny gave birth to Pollina, Andrew, Halen and Simon.One encounter with Young Ones. '''June 2011:' Rohan, Swiper and Deigo went roving. Two encounters with Starsky. July 2011: '''Eliza aborted. '''August 2011: Scrawny was pregnant. Eliza, Boots, Dora and Anna May were evicted. Three encounters with Vivian, one with Young Ones and Starsky. September 2011: '''Scrawny gave birth to Trent, Darcy, Miss Bella and Snowball. '''October 2011: '''Rohan, Swiper and Deigo went roving. '''November 2011: '''Two encounters with Young Ones. '''December 2011: '''Dora aborted. Two encounters with Vivian and one with Young ones. '''Janaury 2012: Roy and Marth went roving. Two ecounters with Starsky and one with the Young Ones. February 2012: '''Roy went roving. Three encounters with Starsky. '''March 2012: Scrawny was pregnant. Rohan, Manfred, Swiper, Deigo and Parkour went roving and left the group. April 2012: Scrawny gave birth to VEF162, VEM163, VEF164 and VEF165. May 2012: Roy and Mart went roving. June 2012: '''One encounter with Young Ones. '''July 2012: One encounter with Starsky. August 2012: '''Scrawny was pregnant. Eliza, Dora, Boots, and Anna May were evicted and left the group. '''September 2012: '''Scrawny gave birth to VEP166, VEP167, VEP168 and VEP169 '''October 2012: Roy, Marth, Andrew and Simon went roving. November 2012: '''Two encounters with Starsky. '''December 2012: Scrawny was pregnant. Pollina, Hellan, Dacy, Miss Bella and Snowball were evicted. '''Janaury 2013: '''Scrawny gave birth to VEP170 and VEP171. Scrawny died. February 2013: March 2013: April 2013: May 2013: June 2013: July 2013: August 2013: September 2013: Alonzo Morning disappeared. October 2013: November 2013: December 2013: Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs